dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Encrypted Treasure Chest Locations Guide
Information In each zone there are set spawn locations for Encrypted Treasure Chests. To spawn a chest requires a player to enter the spawn location radius 10 times, which counts as yourself or other players. There is a total of 304 chests spread out over all of the maps listed, and there appears to be a 2 hour respawn timer on something but I am unsure what. Make sure to view maps at full size to properly see the red location dots, and where my character is standing in the screenshots is where the chest will be exactly. The chests per location section may or may not have some in the wrong regions. There can be multiple chests in each zone, to see which chests are active there are 5 books inside the Curiosity Shop called "Missing Tab". These books will change immediately following a chest being opened to showcase a new chest location. Puretia Chests per location- #West Parsing Woods = 2 #Paeon = 2 #Craig Valley = 2 #East Parsing Woods = 4 #Parsing Backwoods = 2 #Parsing Lumber Camp = 1 #Cyporf Tower = 1 #Plurk Village Ruins = 3 #Liongate Outpost = 4 #Arboran Plain = 4 In game view of locations- DragonsProphet_20181110_045729.jpg DragonsProphet_20181110_045815.jpg DragonsProphet_20181110_045900.jpg DragonsProphet_20181110_045939.jpg DragonsProphet_20181110_050030.jpg DragonsProphet_20181110_050102.jpg DragonsProphet_20181110_050137.jpg DragonsProphet_20181110_050216.jpg DragonsProphet_20181110_050240.jpg DragonsProphet_20181110_050315.jpg DragonsProphet_20181110_050350.jpg DragonsProphet_20181110_050417.jpg DragonsProphet_20181110_050453.jpg DragonsProphet_20181110_050524.jpg DragonsProphet_20181110_050602.jpg DragonsProphet_20181110_050634.jpg DragonsProphet_20181110_050703.jpg DragonsProphet_20181110_050742.jpg DragonsProphet_20181110_050811.jpg DragonsProphet_20181110_050849.jpg DragonsProphet_20181110_050922.jpg DragonsProphet_20181110_050956.jpg DragonsProphet_20181110_051022.jpg DragonsProphet_20181110_051047.jpg DragonsProphet_20181110_051117.jpg Laedis Chests per location- #Zidray = 2 #Skywo Plains = 5 #Guleik = 1 #East Mount Longra = 3 #West Mount Longra = 4 #Ishtar = 1 #Misting Jungle = 3 #Jungle Ruins = 1 #Misting Fortress = 1 #Plague Marsh = 3 In game view of locations- DragonsProphet_20181113_073541.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_073637.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_073710.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_073743.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_073811.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_073844.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_073915.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_073949.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_074038.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_074134.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_074206.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_074249.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_074321.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_074350.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_074432.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_074508.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_074557.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_074731.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_074801.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_074844.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_074911.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_075026.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_075057.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_075132.jpg Wynnadia Chests per location- #Wynnadia Coast = 4 #Miers Farm = 3 #Clarks Farm = 2 #Campbells Fields = 3 #Wynnadia Plains = 6 #Warthrone Meadows = 3 #Layden Village = 1 #Forest of the Forlorn = 3 #Marcachi Wilds = 3 #Warthorne Mire = 4 #Accursed Tower = 3 #Drifters Path = 1 In game view of locations- DragonsProphet_20181113_080406.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_080431.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_080525.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_080559.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_080625.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_080704.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_080736.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_080805.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_080835.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_081703.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_081746.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_082042.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_082118.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_082146.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_082220.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_082254.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_082321.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_082350.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_082425.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_082456.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_082518.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_082547.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_082620.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_082648.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_082722.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_082757.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_082824.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_082852.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_082920.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_082951.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_083020.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_083045.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_083137.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_083217.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_083242.jpg DragonsProphet_20181113_083321.jpg Korhala Chests per location- #Dima = 1 #Hadubis Canyon = 2 #Skull Pit =3 #Boen Camp = 1 #Sarpaldi Pass = 3 #Ruins of Sarpaldi = 2 #Yermizaar Sands = 4 #Plague Shard Oasis = 2 #Peise Gallery = 3 #Dunar Plateau = 5 In game view of locations- DragonsProphet_20181115_132035.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_132348.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_132532.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_133529.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_133602.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_133629.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_133656.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_133725.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_133809.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_133840.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_133913.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_133940.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_134014.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_134040.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_134109.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_134149.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_134331.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_134357.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_134449.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_134524.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_134548.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_134619.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_134720.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_134746.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_134815.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_134839.jpg Wintertide Chests per location- #Torran Snowfields = 3 #Anorris Hills = 3 #Messner Front Line = 2 #Lynor Brook = 3 #Bardeias Estates = 3 #Nezza Hinterland = 2 #Frozen Expanse = 3 #Ironfang Highland = 2 #Lynor Lake = 7 In game view of locations- DragonsProphet_20181115_135059.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_135122.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_135227.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_135414.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_135514.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_135640.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_140024.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_140051.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_140125.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_140145.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_140212.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_140418.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_140446.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_140514.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_140538.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_140605.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_140632.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_140953.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_141124.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_141308.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_141404.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_141437.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_141531.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_141614.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_141642.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_141705.jpg DragonsProphet_20181115_141801.jpg Inartia Chests per location- #Mytia Passage = 3 #Arpati = 3 #Arjak Caves = 1 #Mytia Woodlands = 4 #Mytia Highlands = 4 #Royal Engineering Foundation = 3 #Veilar Springs = 1 #Derelict Springs = 2 #Dragon Skeleton Gorge = 1 #Adra Highlands = 2 #Mount Adra = 3 In game view of locations- DragonsProphet 20190924 232215.jpg DragonsProphet 20190924 232447.jpg DragonsProphet 20190924 232536.jpg DragonsProphet 20190924 232645.jpg DragonsProphet 20190924 232732.jpg DragonsProphet 20190924 232827.jpg DragonsProphet 20190924 232932.jpg DragonsProphet 20190924 233353.jpg DragonsProphet 20190924 233508.jpg DragonsProphet 20190924 233614.jpg DragonsProphet 20190924 233711.jpg DragonsProphet 20190924 233819.jpg DragonsProphet 20190924 234405.jpg DragonsProphet 20190924 234614.jpg DragonsProphet 20190924 234726.jpg DragonsProphet 20190924 234930.jpg DragonsProphet 20190925 230607.jpg DragonsProphet 20190925 230652.jpg DragonsProphet 20190925 230735.jpg DragonsProphet 20190925 230826.jpg DragonsProphet 20190925 230905.jpg DragonsProphet 20190925 230949.jpg DragonsProphet 20190925 231036.jpg DragonsProphet 20190925 231121.jpg DragonsProphet 20190925 231211.jpg DragonsProphet 20190925 231256.jpg DragonsProphet 20190925 231334.jpg Alentia Chests per location- #Loar Ruins = 3 #Svarth Barrents = 2 #Unthor Mountains = 3 #Unthor Mountain Pass = 3 #Thunder Point = 1 #Luna Forest = 4 #Cragspire Canyon = 2 #Soaring Eagle Post = 1 #Bloodstone Frontline = 4 #Bloodstone Mountains = 1 #Bloodstone Mountain Pass = 2 In game view of locations- DragonsProphet_20190925_233309.jpg DragonsProphet_20190925_233404.jpg DragonsProphet_20190925_233459.jpg DragonsProphet_20190925_233539.jpg DragonsProphet_20190925_233623.jpg DragonsProphet_20190925_233747.jpg DragonsProphet_20190925_233831.jpg DragonsProphet_20190925_233916.jpg DragonsProphet_20190925_234010.jpg DragonsProphet_20190925_234053.jpg DragonsProphet_20190925_234148.jpg DragonsProphet_20190925_234234.jpg DragonsProphet_20190925_234318.jpg DragonsProphet_20190925_234359.jpg DragonsProphet_20190925_234437.jpg DragonsProphet_20190925_234516.jpg DragonsProphet_20190925_234610.jpg DragonsProphet_20190925_234646.jpg DragonsProphet_20190925_234821.jpg DragonsProphet_20190925_235043.jpg DragonsProphet_20190925_235328.jpg DragonsProphet_20190925_235502.jpg DragonsProphet_20190925_235527.jpg DragonsProphet_20190925_235558.jpg DragonsProphet_20190925_235622.jpg DragonsProphet_20190925_235650.jpg Olandra Chests per location- #Zartin Path = 3 #Zartin Plains = 2 #Temple of Valgray = 3 #Old Temple of Valgray = 2 #North Piercing Wood = 2 #Auromia's Terrace = 1 #Herbalist Camp = 2 #South Piercing Wood = 2 #West Luketic Forest = 3 #East Luketic Forest = 3 #Luketic Logging Camp = 1 #South Luketic Forest = 4 #Khalon Beach = 2 In game view of locations- DragonsProphet_20190929_184707.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_184823.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_184909.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_184951.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_185044.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_185142.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_185231.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_185340.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_185421.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_185504.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_185609.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_185609.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_185815.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_185843.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_185925.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_185954.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_190120.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_190210.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_190338.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_190418.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_190502.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_190552.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_190621.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_190621.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_190651.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_190735.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_190801.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_190831.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_190928.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_190959.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_191031.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_191105.jpg Porthis Chests per location- #Crescent Tribe = 1 #Bladeguard Relique = 2 #Oraville = 1 #Painez Plateau = 2 #Tyre Lake = 2 #Balthon Fortress = 1 #Immortal Paradise = 4 #Tyre Shore = 4 #Braen = 1 #Painez Flatland = 4 #Cinyorin Orchard = 3 #Cinyorin Shore = 3 In game view of locations- DragonsProphet_20190929_211453.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_211542.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_211623.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_211724.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_211814.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_211900.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_211943.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_212106.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_212203.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_212313.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_212420.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_212514.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_212555.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_212649.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_212735.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_212821.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_212921.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_213440.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_213606.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_213703.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_213808.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_213930.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_214050.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_214522.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_214910.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_214932.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_214957.jpg Thadrea Chests per location- #Ashmond Skywalk = 2 #Blackwood = 2 #Tonapah Sanctuary = 2 #Armorkan Temple = 1 #Tonapah Pass = 2 #Tonapah Ancient Battlefield = 2 #Tonapah Woodland = 3 #Silt Marsh = 3 #Hootwind Forest = 3 #Mictlan's Remains = 2 #Mictlan Moor = 6 In game view of locations- DragonsProphet_20190929_215330.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_215354.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_215422.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_215422.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_215449.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_215449.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_215606.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_215635.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_215711.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_215739.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_215844.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_215916.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_215947.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_220037.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_220118.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_220203.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_220248.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_220313.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_220340.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_220424.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_220647.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_220711.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_220743.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_220806.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_220830.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_220852.jpg DragonsProphet_20190929_220920.jpg Sitheran Chests per location- #Tainted Battleground = 6 #Tained Lagoon = 2 #Miroth Fortress = 1 #Greenshroud Wood = 9 #Brimstone Camp = 1 #Sitheran Pass = 3 #Carrion Marsh = 3 #Black Tower Battleground = 2 In game view of locations- DragonsProphet_20190926_000745.jpg DragonsProphet_20190926_000821.jpg DragonsProphet_20190926_000845.jpg DragonsProphet_20190926_000917.jpg DragonsProphet_20190926_001002.jpg DragonsProphet_20190926_001037.jpg DragonsProphet_20190926_001106.jpg DragonsProphet_20190926_001132.jpg DragonsProphet_20190926_001207.jpg DragonsProphet_20190926_001237.jpg DragonsProphet_20190926_001313.jpg DragonsProphet_20190926_001342.jpg DragonsProphet_20190926_001408.jpg DragonsProphet_20190926_001440.jpg DragonsProphet_20190926_001515.jpg DragonsProphet_20190926_001551.jpg DragonsProphet_20190926_001614.jpg DragonsProphet_20190926_001648.jpg DragonsProphet_20190926_001721.jpg DragonsProphet_20190926_001745.jpg DragonsProphet_20190926_001810.jpg DragonsProphet_20190926_001835.jpg DragonsProphet_20190926_001907.jpg DragonsProphet_20190926_001935.jpg DragonsProphet_20190926_002003.jpg DragonsProphet_20190926_002026.jpg Category:User Guides Category:Laedis 102